Portraits de famille
by flower black
Summary: Un divorce pour Matt, une enquête pour Mohinder et une tentative de normalité dans la vie de Molly. Sauf que deux hommes qui élèvent une petite fille, c'est tout sauf normal. Surtout quand l'un lit dans les pensées pendant que l'autre passe pour un fou.
1. premier portrait

**Titre : **Portraits de famille

**Fandom : **Heroes

**Personnages :** Matt Parkman, Molly Walker et Mohinder Suresh.

**Résumé : **Un divorce pour Matt, une enquête pour Mohinder et une tentative de normalité dans la vie de Molly. Sauf que deux hommes qui élèvent une petite fille, c'est tout sauf normal. Surtout quand l'un lit dans les pensées pendant que l'autre passe pour un fou. Drabbles.

**Période : **Post-saison 1, début de saison 2

**Forme : **Ce sera une sorte de recueil de drabbles de 500 à 1000 mots pas plus, je pense.

**Disclaimer** : _Heroes_ appartient à ses créateurs. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que les scénaristes ont bien tripé, des fois...

**Note :** Bon, comme vous l'avez constaté un peu partout, ça va parler de Mohinder, Matt et Molly. De Mohinder et Matt, aussi, bien sûr. Je sais pas si ça vous a fait la même chose, mais étant une yaoiste un peu barge, j'ai tout de suite eu des idées mal placées avec eux deux.

Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je me retiens, parce que je veux faire un truc cohérent et pas bizarroïde genre que dans la série c'est pas crédible. Donc pas de lemon ni rien. On va essayer de faire dans le subtil, pour une fois. Et ce ne sera pas un yaoï à proprement parler, du coup. Vous verrez. Je vous laisse imaginer vous-mêmes où ça peut aller...

C'est la première fois que je vais sur un fandom « réaliste ». Enfin disons que les personnages sont en chair et en sang, incarnés par de vrais acteurs. C'est vachement plus troublant, du coup, à mes yeux. C'est donc aussi pour ça que je ne me permettrai pas de laisser libre cours à mon imagination. Je pourrais plus regarder les acteurs dans les yeux, même par écran interposé, sinon. Donc je réitère : pas de trucs follement romantiques ou érotiques.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Une affaire de psychologie<strong>

-Molly ! À table !

La petite fille accourt dans la cuisine, mais s'arrête rapidement en grimaçant.

-Encore de la pizza ? Matt, ça fait trois jours qu'on mange ça ! J'aimais mieux le traiteur chinois de la semaine dernière, au moins ça variait.

-Tu te souviens du résultat quand j'ai essayé de me mettre à la cuisine ? Demande Matt avec un rictus exaspéré. Tu veux réessayer ?

Molly s'assied en face du policier et soupire, croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

-Mohinder fait bien la cuisine, lui. Et il sait qu'il faut manger équilibrer. Et...

-Oui, Molly, je sais à quel point Mohinder est génial. Mais il n'est pas là. Alors on se débrouille comme on peut pour survivre, et tant pis si on mange un peu gras. C'est mieux que ne rien manger du tout, tu ne crois pas ?

La brunette capitule en tendant le bras vers la pizza quand elle entend son estomac gronder. Peu importe, Matt a raison.

-Alors, ça marche, l'école ? Interroge l'homme, satisfait de sa petite victoire.

-Moui. C'est bizarre...

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas, plein de choses. J'ai pas vraiment une vie normale, hein ?

Matt ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Molly. On essaie de faire ce qu'on peut...

-Mais vous êtes pas très normaux non plus, sourit la fillette.

Matt se sert une part de pizza en hochant la tête, et la mâchonne distraitement.

_Mohinder me manque..._

-Je sais.

-Matt Parkman ! Tu as encore lu dans ma tête, tu triches !

-Pardon, pardon, tu pensais trop fort !

Le regard noir de Molly lui répond d'une manière significative.

-Écoute, je fais ce que je peux, d'accord ? Je sais que Suresh te manque et je sais qu'il est doué pour plein de trucs que je saurais même pas imaginer. Mais je fais ce que je peux, et tu devras te contenter de moi pour l'instant, okay ?

La petite fille se mordille les lèvres. Manque de communication. Ce n'est pas parce que Matt peut lire les pensées qu'il est plus doué en psychologie... À elle de faire l'effort, manifestement...

Elle se lève et le pousse un peu pour se caler sur ses genoux.

-Tu restes mon héros. C'est juste que tu n'es pas très dégourdi dans la vie de tous les jours... Si tu me laissais faire la cuis...

-Hors de question.

Molly sursaute devant le ton péremptoire du policier et lève les yeux vers lui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je considère que tu es trop jeune pour t'approcher d'un couteau de cuisine ou d'une gazinière. Et ne me sors pas l'argument du « Mohinder », parce que je sais que Suresh m'arracherait juste la tête pour t'avoir laissée faire ça.

Elle se crispe et s'apprête à descendre de son perchoir, mais Matt la retient et lui relève le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux :

-Je ne te prends pas pour un bébé, je sais que tu as déjà 9 ans. Mais tu _as_ 9 ans. Tu restes une enfant. Il s'est passé plein de choses terribles pour toi, qui t'ont rendue courageuse et forte, mais tu ne restes pas moins une enfant. Et Suresh et moi sommes là pour te protéger, bien sûr, mais aussi pour te laisser le temps de grandir. Ce qui signifie que tu es sous notre responsabilité, et que ça inclus des côtés qui peuvent ne pas te plaire.

La petite fille détourne les yeux sous le regard sérieux de Matt. Le silence s'installe, mais l'homme continue de la regarder alors qu'elle se tortille, gênée. Puis elle lui adresse un regard moqueur et lui envoie une pensée très claire.

_C'est Mohinder qui t'a donné des cours !_

-Qu... quoi ? Pourquoi ? Bafouille Matt.

-T'es nul en psychologie. Un discours pareil, c'est Mohinder qui te l'a appris, obligé.

Matt fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis sourit en secouant la tête. Il resserre son étreinte autour de Molly, qui se blottit contre lui. Le conflit a encore été évité.

_Merci Suresh !_


	2. deuxième portrait

**Titre : **Portraits de famille

**Fandom : **Heroes

**Personnages :** Matt Parkman, Molly Walker et Mohinder Suresh.

**Résumé : **Un divorce pour Matt, une enquête pour Mohinder et une tentative de normalité dans la vie de Molly. Sauf que deux hommes qui élèvent une petite fille, c'est tout sauf normal. Surtout quand l'un lit dans les pensées pendant que l'autre passe pour un fou. Drabbles.

**Période : **Post-saison 1, début de saison 2

**Forme : **drabbles plus ou moins longs.

**Disclaimer** : _Heroes_ appartient à ses créateurs. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que les scénaristes ont bien tripé, des fois...

**Note :** Bon ben voilà la suite... =)

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Faire simple<strong>

Molly est toute fébrile. Elle sent que quand elle rentrera ce soir, Mohinder sera enfin là. Deux semaines qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, deux semaines à manger des horreurs hypercaloriques, deux semaines à essayer d'arrondir les angles avec Matt. C'était long.

Même si Matt est super, il n'est pas Mohinder. Il n'a pas la confiance rassurante de Mohinder, et sa tendresse, et son infinie douceur. Il est bourru, maladroit et perdu, lui aussi. Même si les choses se sont faites rapidement et en toute simplicité, les repères sont devenus étranges...

Il y a maintenant un mois et demi que Molly a emménagé chez Mohinder. Deux semaines plus tard, Matt les rejoignait. Il avait simplement dit à la petite fille qu'il ne retournerait pas à Los Angeles, et qu'il voulait continuer à veiller sur elle. Mohinder avait hoché la tête et s'était emparé de son sac alors qu'il sortait de la chambre d'hôpital qu'il avait occupée pendant un mois.

Molly secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas se souvenir des quinze premiers jours après l'explosion de Peter Petrelli. La bataille juridique qui avait eu lieu avait été très douloureuse... Finalement, Mohinder avait obtenu sa garde, et quand enfin Matt avait pu être cohérent plus de quelques minutes d'affilée, il avait signé aussi.

Bref.

La fillette lève la tête et plisse les yeux quand elle voit un avion dans le ciel. Elle se concentre un instant. Non, ce n'est pas celui de Mohinder. Mais il semble pourtant très proche.

-Hey, Molly ! Appelle une voix à quelques mètres de là, la tirant de sa concentration. Viens jouer avec moi !

Elle hoche la tête et s'apprête à rejoindre sa camarade de classe, mais à nouveau, quelqu'un l'appelle. La voix est grave, bien plus grave que celle des autres écoliers. Et bien plus rassurante, aussi.

-Mohinder ! Crie-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme qui vient de l'appeler. Il la soulève de terre et elle croise ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'embrasse sur la tempe.

-Salut princesse. Ça fait longtemps.

-Tu m'as manqué ! En plus, Matt ne sait pas cuisiner, et...

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge dans son dos, l'interrompant.

-Molly, tu connais cet homme ? Demande sa maîtresse après un court silence pendant lequel Mohinder l'a reposée.

-Oui, c'est...

Elle s'arrête. Qui est-il, au juste ? Comment expliquer ?

-Mohinder Suresh, je suis le responsable légal de Molly, se présente l'Indien en tendant la main.

La maîtresse la serre avec circonspection.

-Monsieur Parkman... commence-t-elle.

-Est son second tuteur, la coupe Mohinder, se redressant. J'étais absent le jour de l'inscription de Molly, mais il a dû vous prévenir que...

La fillette s'éloigne, ennuyée de cette conversation et coupée dans son élan. Sa camarade la rejoint.

-C'est ton père ? Demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

Molly secoue la tête.

-Pas vraiment. C'est...

-C'est le petit-ami de ton père, alors ?

-Hein ?

La brunette tourne brusquement la tête, se luxant les cervicales au passage. Les yeux au bord des orbites, prêts à sortir, elle fixe le blondinette qui la regarde d'un air innocent.

-Ben quoi ? Celui qui vient te chercher tous les jours, c'est ton père, non ? Alors...

-... Non ! Non, c'est pas comme ça, c'est juste... c'est compliqué...

Un peu trop, oui. Surtout pour l'expliquer en cachant tous les secrets qu'elle doit garder pour elle. Elle soupire.

-Si on simplifie, oui. Ce sont mes pères.


	3. troisième portrait

**Titre : **Portraits de famille

**Fandom : **Heroes

**Personnages :** Matt Parkman, Molly Walker et Mohinder Suresh.

**Résumé : **Un divorce pour Matt, une enquête pour Mohinder et une tentative de normalité dans la vie de Molly. Sauf que deux hommes qui élèvent une petite fille, c'est tout sauf normal. Surtout quand l'un lit dans les pensées pendant que l'autre passe pour un fou. Drabbles.

**Période : **Post-saison 1, début de saison 2

**Forme : **drabbles plus ou moins longs (500 à 1000 mots).

**Disclaimer** : _Heroes_ appartient à ses créateurs. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que les scénaristes ont bien tripé, des fois...

**Note :** Les amis, pensez à enregistrer régulièrement ! Mon ordi m'a lâchée, ce chapitre s'est effacé. Heureusement que c'est court...

Merci à Ondatra Zibethicus pour sa review... En espérant que la suite te plaise =)

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Du pouvoir de la cuisine<strong>

-Maaaaatt ! Appelle la petite voix de Molly. C'est nous ! Mohinder est venu me chercher. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que...

La fillette qui s'était avancée dans l'appartement s'interrompt devant le silence. Mohinder ferme la porte d'entrée et s'arrête derrière elle. Il n'a pas le temps de se demander où est Matt que déjà son portable sonne. Il décroche machinalement.

-_Suresh ?_ Demande une voix angoissée, _Molly est avec toi ? Tu es rentré ? Elle n'est plus à l'école et la directrice m'a dit que tu étais..._

-Oui Parkman, tout va bien, je l'ai ramené à l'appartement.

-_T'aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais, crétin ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! En plus, la prof nous a déjà dans le collimateur !_

-Désolé. Je voulais lui faire une surprise...

-_Bien joué. C'était malin. Bon, j'arrive, ne bougez pas._

Mohinder raccroche en levant les yeux au ciel et se baisse vers Molly, qui le regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-Parkman a un peu paniqué quand il ne t'a pas trouvée à l'école. Je vais me faire enguirlander. Que dirais-tu de lui préparer un bon dîner pour l'amadouer ?

Le sourire éclatant de la petite qui se met à sautiller est une réponse. Puis elle se calme.

-Tu sais, j'ai proposé à Matt de faire la cuisine, pour manger de bons trucs de temps en temps, mais il a pas voulu. Et il m'a dit que tu le tuerais s'il me laissait approcher de la gazinière.

-Il n'a pas tort, sourit Mohinder. Tu peux m'aider à faire la cuisine quand je suis là, parce que je peux veiller sur toi. Mais lui, il faudrait que ce soit toi qui veilles sur lui !

Molly éclate d'un rire joyeux, puis tire Mohinder par le bras. Le message est clair : la cuisine, ça n'attend pas !

Quand Matt rentre, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est Molly qui l'accueille en se jetant dans ses bras. Elle sent le chocolat, et ses cheveux sont blancs de farine.

-On t'a fait un gâteau, explique-t-elle.

Mohinder s'approche avec un petit sourire penaud.

-Bonsoir.

Un bras tenant toujours Molly, Matt avance dans l'appartement et passe devant Mohinder en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule.

-Bon retour à la maison, Suresh. Je préfère la surprise du gâteau.

-Mais si tu m'avais écoutée, Matt ! Je t'avais dit qu'il allait rentrer.

Le policier s'enferme dans un silence boudeur et pose la petite, avant de s'installer à table. Mohinder se dirige vers les fourneaux pour surveiller le repas qui chauffe. Molly retourne dans ses pattes, babillant joyeusement.

Au bout de quelque minutes, la curiosité taraude Matt. Qu'est-ce qui peut sentir si bon ? Il l'avoue sans problème, Mohinder est un vrai cordon bleu, et lui-même un fieffé gourmand. Poussé par son péché, il se lève et rejoint les cuisiniers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Demande-t-il à l'Indien, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

-Curry, fait laconiquement Mohinder en se tournant à peine vers lui.

Tu veux goûter ? ajoute-t-il pourtant quelques secondes plus tard en tendant la cuillère vers Matt.

Qui hoche la tête et lèche la cuillère.

-Mmh, c'est bon !

C'est Molly qui répond à la place du scientifique :

-Évidemment que c'est bon, c'est Mohinder qui l'a fait !

Matt sourit et passe sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette. Elle a raison, tout est dit.

-Ça a manqué, pendant deux semaines, hein ? Avoue-t-il.


End file.
